The present invention relates to novel coloring compositions particularly appropriate for use in edible materials and the method for producing the same. More specifically, the immediate invention relates to the discovery of new non-toxic colors obtained by complexing 3 or 5-hydroxy-4-pyrone-structured compounds such as the known flavoring agent, 3-hydroxy-2-methyl-4-pyrone, hereinafter referred to as "Maltol" with ferric ions as contained in ferric salts.
The need for stable red colors of high intensity has existed for some time. This need has been accentuated in recent years due to an increased awareness of the need to further evaluate the physiological effects, if any, artificial colors have on the consumer. Since the number of artificial colors is limited and their safety questioned and since natural pigments are both unstable and expensive, the need for new and improved coloring systems is apparent.
While it is generally known that ferric salts form complexes with certain phenolic compounds to form red to burgundy hues, as in ink, and that even impurities in the phenol itself will contribute a reddish-pink hue, the fact that 3 to 5-hydroxy-4-pyrone-structured compounds render a red color only in the presence of a ferric ion and not with impurities in the 3 to 5-hydroxy-4-pyrone-structured compound, itself, is new to the art.